1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to demolition buckets that have hydraulically powered movable jaws that can load, grab, and demolish structures and associated material normally present in demolition work.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type are characterized by demolition shovles or buckets that are mounted on bulldozers or tractors, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,050, Pat. No. 3,148,787, Pat. No. 3,842,999 and a demolition bucket manufactured by Peterson as seen on enclosed catalog sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,050 a shovel is disclosed comprising upper and lower jaws pivoted to one another with a pair of power cylinders secured to the lower jaw for moving the upper jaw.
Pat. No. 3,148,787 shows a loader bucket having a clamp pivoted to the bucket portion with power cylinders on the bucket driving the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,999 discloses a demolition bucket having a clamping portion pivoted to the bucket. Piston and cylinder assemblies are provided for moving the clamping portion.
The Peterson demolition bucket shown in the enclosed catalog sheet has a bucket with a pivoted cover portion with offset arms on the bucket for moving the cover portion with power cylinders.